


loving you

by ghostangel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Aquariums, Fluff, M/M, just our boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostangel/pseuds/ghostangel
Summary: Andrew and Neil going to the aquarium and being cute. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/an.fouda/playlist/73W25JbMDHvA9JVMJRaQvi?si=pTzym8VPTamosruqJt88mw) for this!

Andrew's hand was cold. His hands were always colder than Neil's. Now, under the dim blue light, he looked like a ghost, with his blond hair and hazel eyes.

Neil was leading him down the long corridors of the aquarium, jumping around. He was so fascinated with all the different fish and sea animals. Neil had never been to an aquarium before and he didn't know half of these species existed. This wasn't something his tutors or his mother would teach him. It wasn't useful knowledge for his survival after all. It felt as if he was discovering a whole new world. 

Andrew was making fun of both the fish and Neil. He liked getting really close to the glass, looking them in the eyes and calling them silly names, without showing any kind of emotion. 

Neil knew Andrew secretly loved it there. 

When they finally sat down, it was in a bench in front of the sharks' tank. Andrew took out his phone and gave one earbud to Neil. The music Andrew put on was slow and sweet. 

The sharks were swimming peacefully and Andrew was holding his hand. The world fell silent around them and Neil felt like he was inside a movie. At moments like this he realized that he was living his life with a weight on his chest, as if a rock was constantly pulling him down. But when he was alone with Andrew it felt like that rock was being lifted and he could finally breath. 

"My mother taught me how to swim" he said, "We used to sneak into pools and she would teach me. She thought I might need it to escape one day." 

Andrew accepted this truth the way he always did, in silence. He knew he didn't have to say something. Sometimes, Neil just liked opening up to Andrew. Talking about his life before, letting him in. 

"One time Aaron almost drowned me" Andrew said. Neil smiled. 

Looking at each other's eyes really felt a bit disorientating. Andrew turned to the tank again. 

"I like sharks" he said. 

"They're beautiful" Neil said, still staring at him. 

"You're insufferable" Andrew said. 

"Oh, am I really, my love?"

Andrew's ears turned red. Neil moved closer and leaned his head, using the other boy's shoulder as a pillow. "What's that song called?" he asked. 

"Idle town," Andrew said. "By Conan Gray." 

"It's nice."

The sharks were still swimming in the tank in front of them and they were still in the aquarium and it still was just a Wednesday evening, but it felt different. It was almost like time didn't exist, the rest of the world didn't exist. It was just them. Them, this blue light and the soft music. Andrew unconsciously started mumbling the lyrics of the song.

_"Yeah I think that we'll all be okay_

_The idle town will stay as it stays_

_And everyone I love's in this place..."_

Neil felt as if he was half asleep, half dreaming. For the first time in so long he felt calm and content. The song was right after all; they all were going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this although it's a pretty quick fic bc I just wanted to write something for these dorks


End file.
